


it's three in the morning

by princesstrxsh



Series: Twitter Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), Kageyama is soft, Lots of cuddles, M/M, hinata is scared, theyre tired boys, wendigos are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstrxsh/pseuds/princesstrxsh
Summary: for @lmfaonaruto on twitter!Hinata decided to play Until Dawn by Kenma's recommendation.





	it's three in the morning

"Kageyama - Wendigo's aren't real right?!" Hinata's trembling and panicked voice transmitted through Kageyama's phone as he blinked drowsily. Kageyama had been sleeping peacefully just moments before his phone began vibrating erratically with a multitude of text messages before a phone call filtered in. He shifted his gaze to the digital alarm clock on his night stand, the green 03:07 glaring brightly back at him.

"...Dumbass it's three in the morning -" he mumbled, yawning soon after, starting to nod back to sleep. They had school tomorrow and he really didn’t have time to be awake at such an ungodly hour. Not only that, he didn’t feel like talking about some nonsense that Hinata was spouting.

"I know I know!! But are they real?! I can't stop thinking about it - what if there's one outside my window right now!? Kageyama you gotta help me!" Hinata rambled frantically, the sound of restless rustling indicating rather panicked movements. Kageyama slowly became more alert at that, sitting up and searching for the lamp on his desk.

"What even is a Wendigo?" Kageyama muttered out, clear enough for Hinata to hear as he squinted at the bright light that soon invaded his vision entirely. 

"They're - they're these super creepy things that - like - they kill you! They can - oh god -" the sound of bile rising in Hinata's throat startled Kageyama, his eyes widening as he began to stammer in a panic.

"O-Oi! Dumbass, are you about to vomit?!" He pulled the phone away from his ear, disgusted, at the sound of retching and coughing. Even so, he was getting increasingly worried at what terrified Hinata so much. Although it didn’t always take much to scare the middle blocker, considering Nishinoya with his hair down did just the trick, terrifying him to the point of vomiting was something new.

Kageyama waited for a beat of silence, listening intently for anything that would indicate Hinata was in anymore physical pain. Through the raspy phone audio, he could hear labored breathing and the occasional burning cough.

“Hinata,” he spoke after a moment, listening for any possible sound of reply. There was a pause in the coughing for a moment, a strained response that he couldn’t decipher. It was too faint, too quiet and rasped. “I’ll be over in five,” he quickly commented as he ended the call and hopped out of his bed. He turned his lamp back off, unplugged his phone and grabbed a jacket as he stumbled out of his room. His parents were asleep, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be clumsy. 

It was still dark - barely lit anywhere in his house - causing him to stub his toe or hit his head several times on the walls and corners as he struggled to his front door. Kageyama slid on his sneakers before escaping his house and jogging to Hinata’s. 

The dark forest and the rather eerie silence that surrounded Kageyama put him on edge as he quickened his pace. He constantly glanced at every dark space, the frightening feelings of eyes constantly on him. No matter where he looked, he could see beady white soulless eyes staring straight at him, ready to attack at any instance. His heart rate increased, his breathing becoming heavier as he soon began sprinting to Hinata’s house, quickly fumbling through his pockets to get his phone out. He sent a quick text to Hinata to let him in as he fidgeted awkwardly and nervously.

The second the door open, Kageyama tried to fidget through. Hinata moved to the side, smelling of vomit, the smell of tonkotsu faintly hidden within the stench. He slipped off his shoes rather messily soon after before he finally glanced down to actually look at Hinata’s face. Hinata seemed absolutely petrified; he was trembling, the same trembling as if it was his first volleyball match again. He was pale, as if he had seen a Wendigo, eyes wide and constantly darting to the side.

Kageyama closed the door and locked it securely as he rather awkwardly offered an embrace to Hinata. His arms were stiff, wrapped around Hinata’s torso as he offered some consolation for both himself and Hinata.

“...Kageyama I can’t sleep—“ Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s shirt, the words becoming muffled as he slowly hugged back, his arms draping along the small of his back.

“We have school tomorrow, so we have to try, dumbass,” he said bluntly, starting to shuffle, with Hinata still in his arms, up to his room. “Did you clean the vomit?”

Hinata meekly nodded as he shuffled with him, his socks shuffling quietly with him. They quietly walked up the stairs, separating from the hug since they kept stumbling over each other and nearly started yelling at each other.

When they finally reached Hinata’s room, Kageyama could barely tell the course of events that occurred. His room was a mess, as if a dog had run rampant throughout. His black rolling chair was on the ground, his computer screen having been turned to face the wall, brightly illuminating a pale blue on the white wall. The keyboard was skewed, the mouse dangling off the edge of the desk. Kageyama trailed his vision to Hinata’s bed; there was a dark patch that was easy to see in the brightly lit room, each light in the room being turned on. His curtains were drawn tightly and his bedsheets were crumpled on his bed, his phone still on with Kageyama’s text on the screen. 

On his night stand, the digital alarm clock glowing with green numbers of 03:26, seeming rather pale in the bright light of his lamp. 

A beat of silence passed.

“Dumbass, it’s three in the morning, we need to sleep,” Kageyama muttered, echoing what he previously stated. He started shuffling towards the bed, sitting down and looking up at where he had left Hinata by the door. The fear had started to fade from Kageyama, having not experienced what Hinata experienced, and he was left feeling extremely drowsy. He watched as Hinata fidgeted for another moment before, in what seemed like a flash, appearing next to him under his bedsheets.

“I-I can’t sleep though, stupid-yama!” He yelled, being muffled by his bedsheets as he kept his head hidden underneath it. 

“You’re going to have to try — stupid, I’m here so there’s nothing to fear,” Kageyama mumbled the second half tiredly, laying back on the bed tiredly. He tugged at the covers, revealing Hinata’s fluffy, ginger hair. He wrapped an arm around him.

Hinata shifted upwards so he was curled up next to Kageyama, his head against his pillow with one hand on Kageyama’s chest. He shifted closer, soon resting his own head on Kageyama’s chest til he could hear his heartbeat, relaxing to the consistent thumping that soon lulled him to a pleasant sleep world.

Kageyama only sighed, “It’s three in the morning,” he mumbled one last time before dozing off slowly.


End file.
